My First Kiss
by Anniih
Summary: Seychelles quiere su primer beso, y sabe que tiene que ser con alguien especial. Se lo pide a Inglaterra. *UK/Seychelles*


**Disclaimer: **El corazón de Seychelles pertenece al bastardo cejudo de Inglaterra (si la tocas, él te mata). Ambos corazones se pertenecen y son creación de Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Uhm…un beso de intento sensual y lindo.

**Pareja: **UKxSeychelles.

* * *

><p><strong>My First Kiss<strong>

**.-.-.-.**

―Qui-Qui-Quiero mi primer…beso, Arthur.

Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra se abren, mientras que sus gruesas cejas se alzan al máximo. El cuerpo se le paraliza junto con el tiempo y la respiración. Siente un escalofrío por la espalda siendo tomado por total sorpresa, agarrando la tela del pantalón mientras está sentado en el suelo frente a la joven isleña parte de su colonia, quién le pidió un favor, o eso parece.

Ah, también se le acelera el corazón, comenzando a tomar color sus mejillas.

Y…

¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo es posible? Sí hace unos segundos jugaban a las cartas con total normalidad sin una intervención de sus cambios de humor, de los dos. Era de los pocos días que no peleaban por tonteras, inclusive, ya comienzan a llevarse bien.

Sin embargo, no para pedir un beso.

―Arthur. ―murmura Seychelles igual de ruborizada y sin creer que ella misma lo esté pidiendo.

― ¿S-Sí? ―apenas logra hablar.

― ¿Me…darías mi primer beso? ―repite, a ver si hace regresar al país.

Inglaterra suelta un pequeño "Je" nervioso, sin dejar de mirarla.

―_Do you want a kiss?_ ―necesita estar seguro.

―El primero…para ser exactos. ―corre la vista jugando con los dedos entre sus piernas.

―Debes estar bromeando. No puede ser que no hayas dado un beso ―de verdad no le cree mucho y que solo es para engatusarlo como muchas otras que siempre cae, y no era porque quisiera…okey, sí. Aun así, este caso es diferente, por lo cual se torna serio entrecerrando los orbes buscando alguna pisca de mentira en la menor quien agacha la cabeza, y hace un movimiento de negación―. ¿Y el idiota de Francis?

―Tampoco. ―lo observa.

―Pe-Pero… ―ahora sí que le es imposible. ¿Enserio que Francia nunca…? Vaya sorpresa. En fin, no entrará en tocar ese tema metiendo al cara de rana en algo tan importante, es mejor seguir platicando― ¿Por qué tan repentino?

―Es que…creo que estoy en edad… ―la chica se cohíbe, decidiendo en tomar actitud o por lo menos un poco― ¿Me lo das?

―Espera un momento, Sel ―Inglaterra detiene el mágico momento, porque la situación no le agrada―. Primero que nada, el primer beso es especial, no sé si eso te lo enseñó el cara de _frog._

―_Yes._ ―acierta con normalidad, ya no tiene rubor.

―_Okey_ ―pausa―. Como iba diciendo, el primer beso es especial, se debe dar con la persona que te gusta o a la que encuentres especial para ti, y lo dejes como un bello recuerdo ―sonríe de lado, cerrando los ojos tomando aire de superioridad―. Te lo dice alguien sabio como el caballero que soy.

―_I know._

Arthur parpadea, algo extraño sucede y pregunta:

― ¿Qué…qué sabes?

―Que es con la persona especial.

―Así es ―al principio cree que la joven morena entendió. Luego lo entiende él―. ¡Espera…! _What?_ ¡Estás diciendo que yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Dime que no!

―Eh…

― ¿Te…? ―rubor y está medio paralizado― ¿Te gustó?

― ¡No, no es eso! ―niega al instante volviendo a sonrojarse, cerrando los parpados.

― ¡Eso me estás haciendo entender!

― ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡Solo quiero mi primer beso!

― ¡Yo soy tu persona especial, por eso quieres que yo sea el primero!

― ¡Que noooooooo! ―alarga su palabra negativa agarrando la tela de su vestido. Abre los ojos sin poder resistirlo más, ya no tiene caso seguir negando sus sentimientos cuando está saliendo a flote yaciendo frente a esa persona especial, mientras este queda en silencio viendo qué hacer― ¡De acuerdo me gustas! ―hasta que lo admite― Me gustas mucho, y quiero que tú me des mi primer beso, Arthur. Que sea contigo.

―Se-Seychelles…

―Por eso…por eso he sido más amable, atenta, dulce y te hablo en inglés…si eso te molesta… _I'm sorry._

Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué? Inglaterra posa la mirada en la cabeza baja de la menor, sin tener idea de que agregar. No podría negar que le sorprendía ver la seychelense tan amable haciéndole el desayuno, el almuerzo, dándose incluso el lujo de prepararle un té sin que se lo pidiera. Y eso le gustaba, por una extraña razón la menor le comenzaba a agradar más, tan solo con ver su rostro marcado con una sonrisa femenina le hacía sentirse maravillado, sintiendo una reacción de presión en el pecho. Tampoco podría negar que se vía linda. Bueno, ella es linda, solo que~…solo que~…no lo sabe.

Sí lo sabe: No se había dado cuenta. Es un completo idiota, y de los grandes.

Y quizás ella intentaba que se diera cuenta y conquistarlo.

Demonios, se siente tan culpable y tonto. Hay que remediarlo.

―N-No digas eso…yo…digo… ―eso no ayuda en nada, genio― Está bien. Te daré tu primer beso ―de repente toma aires de decidido, sorprendiéndola―. No digas nada, yo haré todo.

―Bien.

Una vez aceptado todo y preparado en el beso, Arthur traga un tanto presionado. No es que estuviera nervioso ni nada –eso quiere pensar–, únicamente que los orbes profundos de la morena lo tienen inquieto, es como si transmitiera que es totalmente inocente e inexperta a los roces de labios, y no tiene idea de cómo actuar. Debe besar despacio y suave para luego tomar un ritmo más profundo y duradero.

¿Por qué se hace tanto problema? Porque si Inglaterra hace todo ese procedimiento, no podría detenerse y la espantaría. Tiene que tener control, no es difícil.

La observa. Extiende la mano a una de las mejillas de Seychelles, removiendo ciertos mechones que estorban el perfil. Con su palma siente la textura sutil de la piel provocando sin querer una leve tonalidad de rubor en ella.

Acerca el rostro de apoco, mientras que la morena lo sigue mirando muy tensa. Inglaterra se da cuenta que así no sirve, no mientras ella le esté mirando perpleja.

―Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Para los oídos de Seychelles, la voz de su tutor sonó _malditamente, condenadamente y bastardamente _varonil. Cielos, es como si fuera otro Arthur, uno bastante escondido al parecer que solo sale a luz en estas situaciones. Ahora entiende por qué se enamoró de él. Sí, la joven isleña está enamorada del pirata que le quitó la tutoría a Francia.

Entonces obedece. Desciende los ojos y respira profundo, solo sintiendo la mano inglesa en su mejilla izquierda, y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, esperando. Luego oye y percibe que la nación mayor se aproxima. Se pone nerviosa, otra vez, moviendo los labios y tragando su saliva, deseando abrir los ojos para saber qué tan cerca está. Solamente sabe que la nariz de Arthur roza la suya, sintiendo una respiración tibia.

Y baja, buscando los inquietos labios de la joven, algo suave y lento. Despacio sin ir más más allá. Solo es un sello, uno sobre otro y corta dejando un hilillo salival. Enseguida mira a su colonia, quien tiene más color que antes. Pero nuevamente, Reino Unido regresa a besarla siguiendo con el mismo ritmo con cierto cambio eso sí: mueve más los labios alborotando las hormonas femeninas.

Las manos de Seychelles se posan en el pecho del británico con tal de dar una pausa, porque ni idea sabe cómo corresponderle, sería el hazme reír para toda la vida del país por no saber besar.

Lo separa.

―No Arthur…no sé besar así…

El nombrado le sonríe dándole una sensación de calma.

―Yo haré todo. Tú solo responde y sigue mis movimientos, _okey?_

La chica acierta. Parpadea varias veces cuando nuevamente es besada, siendo tomada por sorpresa. Pero luego se deja llevar cerrando los parpados, intentando seguir cada movimiento en su boca, aunque sea lo más inexperta que hay. Debió practicar con la almohada (como le dijo una vez Francia), nada de esto estaría pasando, tal vez lo del primero beso no, pero en corresponderle sería más eficiente.

Por lo menos sabemos que el inglés avanza lento y seguro, moviendo los labios con experiencia. Despacito, corto, creando sonidos. Son simples roces de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, alimentando el palpitar de la muchacha, que hasta ella misma se puede oír, relajando las manos sobre sus piernas.

Inglaterra necesita ir más allá. Necesita conocer un poco más, de cómo se mueven aquellos inocentes labios que le pidieron el primer beso. No obstante, no puede avanzar mucho, sigue pegado en el mismo ritmo solo con la diferencia de humedecerlos y pasar la lengua por las comisuras teniendo de compañía sutiles mordidas robándole sin querer un hilo de jadeo bastante agudo que choca con su hálito.

Aun así, el problema en avanzar es la boca de Seychelles, no se abre lo suficiente.

―_Open your mouth__._ ―le susurra entremedio del ósculo, y la chica accede sin pensarlo. Bueno, tiene que seguir todo lo que haga Inglaterra en su cavidad.

Y no esperó que introdujera la lengua, colocándola más nerviosa donde se produce unas cuantas cosquillas en el vientre, y descargas que le recorren cada parte de su ser. Está siendo invadida por sensaciones inglesas en su silueta, aumentando en querer responderle del mismo modo.

Seychelles lo rodea del cuello, comenzando a entregar su paladar y en ir a hurgar al mayor, solo con lo que lleva de aprendido. Es escaso, pero qué importa. Es su primer beso y está siendo especial, con la persona que le gusta, aquella que le está provocando ese cúmulo de sensaciones en su vientre tratando de controlar el nerviosismo.

En eso, Inglaterra baja las manos a la cintura de ella, sin dejar de explorar, sin dejar de mover su lengua tocando cada pared, cada rincón húmedo mezclando sus néctares, y el paladar. Entrelazando sus lenguas con el ingenio de él, quien la ayuda a guiarse.

Arthur ya cree que es suficiente (por hoy) y la deja de besar, dando fin con un despacio sello de labios, apoyando los suyos en los de ella. Y exhalan.

La morena baja los brazos y la vista, pensando en su experiencia, mientras tanto el rubio se acomoda un poco las prendas antes de adquirir palabras, ya que ninguno dice algo, ni un "Gracias." Decide hablar él.

― ¿Y…qué sentiste? ¿Te gustó? ―tiene la respuesta sabida, es más que obvio que le encantó, nadie más que él sabe cómo besar, pero ahora se pregunta si la besó porque sí o por sentir algo más allá.

―Fue…extraño ―mirada para otra parte―. Se siente mariposas en el estómago ―mira al frente y se toca el labio inferior―. Y sí…me gustó ―sonríe―. No sé nada de besos pero…podría decir que besas bien, es muy suave.

Arthur respira. ―Que alivio ―y repetidamente es abrazado―. ¿Eh?

Seychelles se encuentra apoyada en su torso, sin eliminar la sonrisa que quizás no lo hará por varios días si es que no se pelean. Espera que así no sea, por lo menos no con él, quien fue el primero en sus labios y le gustaron tanto. Tanto.

Sí, el bastardo cejudo besa bien.

En cuando a Inglaterra…se siente desconcertado con el abrazo. ¿Corresponde o no?

―_Je t'aime._

¿Eso fue en francés? Si bien, conoce el significado pero decirlo en ese idioma le es molestoso. No, no Arthur. No. Ella no lo dijo así de mala intención, solo que le suena más lindo en ese idioma, con esa vocecita tan fina.

Entonces, Arthur la abraza con un tanto de timidez. Porque quizás, también sienta algo por Seychelles. Pero no dice nada, solo la tiene entre sus brazos y cierra los ojos.

Y sonríe.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tiempo sin escribir un poquito de ellos. Ayer me pregunté si Seychelles ya tuvo su primer beso y con quién (Sí...pensé en eso xD). Pensé en Francia pero…ella con Francia los veo como padre e hija. Sí, es difícil de creer viniendo del francés quien tiene manos largas como lo muestra en cierta imagen donde se "propasó" con Sel. Pero bueno…por lo menos eso es lo que pienso yo. Así que solo me vino a la mente Inglaterra, una relación tsundere, pero donde ellos se pueden llevar bastante bien si no se gritan xD

Y últimamente me está gustando UKxMaleSey :3

Nada más. Espero que les haya gustado y mi intento de narrar el beso. Tampoco quería hacerlo tan detallado ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye, bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
